The use of “lightweight” computing devices online and offline to perform significant amounts of work (e.g., editing documents, drafting emails, listening to music, etc.) has proliferated in recent years. Such offline tasks often rely heavily on file caching, which involves locally storing files to reduce network overhead and delay in file retrieval. File caching is predominantly used by web servers, for example, to reduce network bandwidth usage, latency and server usage. Traditional caching schemes often involve storing and deleting small amounts of content in a non-distinguishing manner. As a result, computing devices employing traditional caching techniques often cache content that is never used again by the user and/or prematurely delete content that is still needed (e.g., because a predetermined period for storing the content has expired).